


Breakfast Rota

by Milieva



Series: Domestic Fluff Fills [1]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: (Prompt 2: Morning Routine), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Umi is always bad a cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: When they first moved in together, they agreed that whoever woke up first would be the one to make breakfast.





	Breakfast Rota

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr by Trin-ya. Prompt 2: Morning Routine
> 
> (This was written in about 2 hours, so I will probably come back and fluff it up a little)

Umi liked the food that Clef cooked. 

It was how they'd met, more or less. She was basically living on takeaways and quick meals from the combini, then he moved in next door, and the smells emanating from his flat were amazing. 

Umi wouldn't say she'd invited herself to dinner, but Clef totally would. He usually did, whenever anyone asked how they met.

Maybe she had.

He'd looked lonely, and he'd made so much food. Obviously, he needed someone to help him eat it all. And it wasn't like he'd complained. 

Somehow, one meal turned into another the next night, and the one after that, and so on, until they were eating together nearly every night.

.*.

When they first moved in together, they agreed that whoever woke up first would be the one to make breakfast. 

On mornings that Clef had to be out of the house first, there were fluffy hotcakes, beautifully fried eggs, perfectly crisp bacon, and other very nice things. Because he was _good_ at cooking.

On Umi's mornings, there was always rice. She could do rice, it was just a matter of making sure the water to rice ratio was right with the palm of her hand and the press of a button. Everything else took a bit more work, and she'd never really been good at it. Soup usually had too much miso in it, fish was usually in the grill too long and was more burnt than cooked, sausages and eggs were on the crispy side of well-done, and any vegetables were usually in the form of a salad, because she just _couldn't_ cook vegetables. (Even if Clef said it was one of the easiest things to do.)

While she could turn out all sorts of lovely cakes and other confections, Umi never had had the patience to learn the art of cooking, despite her mother's many lessons. Even following a recipe, she often got things wrong. Baking in the little oven that sat on the folding table in their tiny kitchen was one thing. Trying to cook on the hob or the grill was almost beyond her some mornings, even with the caffeine hit of an extra strong cup of tea.

Maybe a few months into this arrangement, Clef's alarm started going off progressively earlier on Umi's days. At first, he would help her in the kitchen, making sure the main dish didn't burn, or questioning the spoonful of miso going into the soup. Rice she was trusted to do, but Clef would sauté vegetables or sausages. 

At some point, he was just simply waking up before her. Greeting her with a cup of tea when she would drag herself out of bed groggy and confused because it was far too early for coherent thought. When that started to include him just making breakfast as well, she wasn't going to complain.

It still meant they ate together, sharing a pot of tea, and a few peaceful moments before having to go out and face the day. Who cooked didn't really matter.

And Clef's food was better, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Check the series notes if you want to request some domestic fluff.
> 
> All feedback is loved!


End file.
